


Breathe In

by alyssa146



Series: Dysfunctional Life [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Break Up, Brothers, Depressed Jared, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Protective Jensen, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, overprotective Jared and Jensen, parents Jared/Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raligence has just graduated college and its time for her to start figuring things out. She's already got her career settled but what she dosent is Tom-their relationship has been rocky since her parents vow renewal. Raligence is ready for the future but Tom is holding out. What happens when she finds she cant do this anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Grad

**Author's Note:**

> Their back! This will be a sort of sequel following the first story and the timestamp so if you haven't read those first I suggest you start with Dysfunctional Life then The Wedding Anniversary. This story will be multiple chapters I haven't decided how many yet but quite a few. I am excited to work with this story again, hope you like it!

“Raligence Mallory Ackles.”

I grinned proudly as I stood and made my way up the stage. I took the diploma in hand and turned to face the crowd as my family and friends whistled and yelled happily. I dipped slightly and let out a cheerful whoop before gliding off stage.

I couldn’t believe this day was here, I felt like I had been waiting for it perpetually. It had been a frenzied senior year at school. All my fun having and going out totally disappeared, and I was left with studying and acing my theater class.

But the hard work paid off because I received my first real movie role yesterday for a romance, which I was super pumped for. The movie would be called The Path We Walked which would be about a good girl who falls in love with someone all wrong for her.

This if I really thought about it, fit perfectly.

I sat back down in my seat and waited patiently for the ceremony to be over. I discreetly turned in my seat and searched for my family.

I grinned widely; my parents were sitting a couple rows back, dads arm around moms shoulder. My grandparents were next to them my brothers on my grandmother’s laps.

Uncle Chad, Aunt Gen, and Danni were sitting together in the next row. I waved wildly and searched for Tom.

Tom had been very busy lately; Tokio Hotel was really taking off with their Kings of Suburbia album. It seemed they were always on tour.

Finally I spotted him in the back with Bill and I smiled softly before facing the Dean.

“There’s my college grad!”

I rushed towards my mom and jumped in his waiting arms as he twirled me around my red mini fit and flare whirling with the wind.

When he set me down dad leaned over and kissed my cheek “honey were so proud of you, you have no idea how happy we are.”

I smiled at them “thanks guys.”

I went around and said my thanks and gave my hugs before walking to Tom who was grinning. “Well look who we have here college girl. Now you can really out smart me.”

I rolled my eyes “was that ever really a problem?”

He snorted before pulling me in his arms and kissing me gently. “You did it, you happy?”

I nodded “yeah, and I start filming soon. I’m really excited.”

“Rali! Come on were going to eat!”

I nodded back at Uncle Chad before turning to Tom “you coming?”

He frowned “I’m sorry baby I can’t Bill and I have to run to a photo shoot. But I promise I’ll come over later, when is your flight home?”

I cleared my throat “um not till six. And tomorrow were having a family celebration. But Saturday were having a graduation party say you’ll come?”

He rolled his lip ring with his teeth “I’ll try ok?” He leaned over and kissed my head. “I’ll call you later, love you.”

I watched him walk away, Bill turned and waved with a smile and I returned it weakly. “Love you to.”

We didn’t get home till late, and when we did I trudged to my room and wiped my make up off and stripped down before throwing myself in bed.

What was happening to Tom and me?  
Would we make it? We had been so strained lately; it was like we never saw each other and when we did something always came up.

I knew he wasn’t cheating on me. It was more I’m 22 now and just graduated college and soon I’ll want to get married, and I found myself wanting that more and more.

 

“Mom?”

He looked up from his coffee with a lazy smile “morning sweetie…what’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you? It’s important.”

He frowned and sat his drink down before sliding over on the hanging chair on the patio. “Of course baby what’s going on?”

I sat down and wrung my hands nervously “its just lately everything seems so…tense. We barely see each other or when we do he always has to go. And-and he doesn’t want to have a family.”

He nodded leisurely and shook his hair back before leaning forward. “I see, but Raligence you knew this before you got implicated with him. Tom is not the domestic type; you can’t change that if he doesn’t want to be changed.”

I let out a bothered sigh “I know mom I do but his the only one I can see myself marrying, what am I supposed to do now?”

He smiled considerately “ladybug I know you love him, and trust me your father and I like Tom we do. We think his treated you very well but you have to do what’s best for you. So if you know in your heart he will never change then maybe its time you move on and start thinking about your future.”

I closed my eyes tightly as hot tears seeped out the corners and I let out a wrenching sob. “But I love him mama, so much.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he pulled me in his strong arms and stroked my messy hair soothingly. “I know you do baby I do, I’m not telling you to end it but I want you to be happy. And I don’t want you to give up your dreams for him, I know you want a family and I don’t want you to give that up because he doesn’t.”

My body shook as I cried in his arms I shook my head “I just don’t know what to do mommy, please tell me what to do.”

He rocked me gently as he pulled me closer, tugging me in his lap. “I know its hard, it was hard for me when your father and I took that break when you were two but I did it because he couldn’t come out and be with me. And I know I went back I know that I went along with the secret longer and this might be hypocritical of me but I want you to know I get what you’re going through I’ve been there. And I know it hurts and it feels like your heart is breaking and maybe it is, but that’s life baby we all have to go through it sometime.”

I buried my face in his arm “but I don’t want to. Why doesn’t he want to marry me? Am I not good enough?”

“Raligence you know that’s not true, he loves you—“

“Then why doesn’t he want a family with me?”

He dried my tears “that’s something you’re going to have to ask him .”


	2. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her talk with Jared Raligence talks to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking it!

So after an hour of wallowing in moms arms I called Tom who luckily was already on a plane to Texas to see me. 

We stepped into my room and the anxiety set in. I already knew this conversation would end in a fight and me in tears.

He grinned as he sat on my bed “how’s it shaking baby?”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath “we need to talk.”

His smile dropped instantly “about what?”

I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. “You know what about…”

He sighed “Ralig—“

“No Tom I need you to listen ok? I know you don’t want to get married or have kids but I was hoping after 5 years together you might change your mind. I mean what’s wrong with me? Am I so repulsing you can’t imagine yourself attached to me forever?”

“Of course not Rali! You know I love you, that’s not it—“

“Then what is it!? Please tell me because I don’t understand because I thought when you loved someone you prove it to them. And I know marriage means nothing to you but its everything to me, I see my parents and I envy them. I want what they have, their so happy and they deserve it but so do I, it took them years to get here and I don’t wanna be like that! I want to marry you and have kids with you why don’t you want the same thing?”

He blinked and sat in silence for a few minutes. “Raligence I love you, you know that. But I am not the marital type you know this, I told you this before we got in too deep and I thought you understood. I’m too young I don’t want to be tied down right now. Kids and marriage are a big commitment, and right now my commitment is to my band and my brother.”

I couldn’t believe my ears and I shook my head with a dumbfounded look. “You’re telling me I’m not important enough? So what I tied you down? You don’t want to be here? And to young? Tom your almost thirty! Don’t you think maybe its time to grow up some?” I snarled my nose and took a step back to let out a small scream.

“Tom I can’t stay in this relationship with you if we don’t want the same things. I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you and have children with you but what am I supposed to do Tom? Sacrifice everything I want for your needs? I’m not going to do that I’m sorry no matter how much I want to. I knew one day it would come to this but I kept hoping you would change your mind, that you would love me enough to give me that piece of yourself but I see now that you don’t.”

He frowned and stood up “what are you saying?”

My bottom lip quivered and flashes of our break up 5 years ago flashed in my head, and tears poured out in droplets. “I’m saying that maybe we should end this now so we both get a chance at what we want.”  
He blinked speechless and stumbled forward “you can’t be serious baby? You just want to give up? You want to throw everything away?”

Fury swirled through me and my eyes flashed as I stomped towards him. “Excuse me? I’m giving up are you fucking kidding me? You must be deaf huh? I have stood here and practically begged you to spend your life with me, to try and convince you that your it for me and I’m giving up? Tom I don’t think you understand the agony I’m going through right now, I don’t wanna do this I want to stay with you but I can’t, I can’t forge my happiness! This is so hard but I want to get married and have kids and you don’t.”

He looked up and blinked his eyes rapidly before focusing back on me, and my heart broke as his eyes welled with tears and all I wanted was to erase what I’ve said. But I couldn’t.

I took a step back “this is your final choice Tom, do you see yourself marrying me and starting a family or not?”

He gave me a torn gaze and sighed painfully but the silence remained. So I took it.

I nodded miserably “okay then, I guess that’s it. Please go.”

He gave me a pleading look but I shook my head and turned away. And at the sound of the click I fell to the floor and cried brokenly.

I lay bundled under the covers of my bed for days, not even the bribery of ice cream and shopping trips could coax me out.

My parents were at the end of ideas and I knew I was depressesing them with my down in the dumps mood but I couldn’t force myself out of it.

Then my parents unleashed Danni and Gen on me.  
They came in my room after two days of my hibernation; it was around noon when they entered. “Raligence?”

“Go away,” I huffed.

I lay still as shuffling followed and the creak of a door and just when I thought they were gone, two small bodies collapsed on the bed next to me.

“Ladybug? You need to get up sometime, its been two days. Aren’t you hungry?”

I frowned under the covers “no I’m not, and I don’t wanna go anywhere don’t you get it?”

I felt a hand run down my covered back and I knew it was Gen by the soft touch. “I know sweetie, your hurt I get it. It’s not easy going through heartbreak and I know you’re all too familiar with it. We know you love Tom we’ve all seen your devotion to him so this won’t be easy but you’re going to have to make the best of it.”

I scoffed and sat up sending the blankets flying and I sat up quickly “the best of it? I just broke up with the love of my life how do you make the best of that? Please tell me how I’m supposed to move on knowing the best thing that ever happened to me is never coming back? Or how he didn’t love me enough to marry me.”

They gave me sympathetic glances and Danni reached forward tucking a dirty strand of hair back “you just have to pumpkin. I know you don’t want to, you love him you don’t wanna move on but you have to. For your sake and his—his going to have to do the same and I know you don’t want to hear that but you have to accept the household life is not what he wants. You always knew he was a free bird, him and Bill are just alike their fine with just being with each other for the rest of their lives—their content that way.”

Gen nodded “I know right now you can’t even imagine yourself with another guy, let alone imagine falling in love again and maybe you won’t for awhile or maybe Tom will realize his jackass. But you can’t wait around for any of those things to happen you have to jump for it. Don’t worry about any o that right now, you just finished college- your getting ready to start filming a major motion picture and your first one at that! You have talent don’t waste it-you could be so great.”

I looked down to my white duvet and let their words sink in. They were right; I could do or be anything I wanted. Would I ever get over Tom? Probably not but I didn’t have to, not right now. But I couldn’t mope anymore either.

I nodded slowly and looked up to them my eyes sore and raw from crying. “Okay…your right.”

Danni smiled tenderly “now how about we get you in a shower? You kind of stink.”

I let out a small chuckled and they smiled back as they each took an arm and led me to the bathroom .


	3. Run In's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence starts moving on, only for that to altered.

Moving on turned out to not be such an easy task. But I didn’t expect anything less.

I felt like everywhere I turned Tom was there, somehow, someway. In the magazines that got delivered to my house every Friday, on the local celebrity gossip, my favorite reality news show. Everywhere.

It didn’t help that I still talked to Bill every week at least twice. But he was my best friend and I wouldn’t let that go even if he did drive me crazy filling me in on every detail of Tom’s life and how mopey he is.

It was time to let go. I just needed to engrain that in my head.

It had been 3 weeks and it was slowly getting better. Or at least when I was busy it was. I had been asked the week before to be in the new edition of GQ and I was ecstatic. 

What I wasn’t happy about? We would be shooting the photo shoot in LA. Next week.

I was slowly panicking.

“Raligence you need to calm the hell down.”

I shot Kassi a heated glare from my secure place on my bedroom floor. She rolled her eyed but backed up. “Seriously Rali this is ridiculous your 22, a grown woman and your freaking out on your floor…get a grip.”  
My eyes narrowed into slits but I rolled onto my back and let out a defeated sigh. “Don’t you think I know it’s crazy? But Kassi I really don’t wanna risk seeing him. I’ve been doing so well.”

“Raligence Los Angeles is huge. Besides isn’t he in Europe right now?”

I shot up, my lips curling in a grin. “That’s right; Bill said they wouldn’t be back for a whole month!”

She snorted as she sat down on my bed “you have issues.”

I scowled as I whacked her hard with a pillow.

 

“Ok Raligence the look were going for here is…daring. You’ve always been seen as the good girl right? The Golden girl! But right now I want you to be seductive, enticing, and dare I say it…provocative.”

I raised my brows as I listened to the photographer. Dad would not be happy about this. But on the other hand there’s a small chance Tom would see it…I’ll be fucking seductive.

 

So I let them put me in a deep cut, tight clinging cut out dress. And black boy shorts with a leather jacket-not top showing my sternum.

And the one dad would really be mad about? I was topless, with only white jean capris on-laying chest to floor.

Kassi and I walked out of the studio when I changed into my sweatshirt and shorts. 

“I can’t believe you did that.”

I grinned cheekily “I liked it. I wanted something different.”

“Rali I—“but she froze her eyes wide and trained behind me.

I frowned and waved my hand in her face which she grabbed and whirled me around. I opened my mouth the yell at her when I saw her focal point. Tom.

I felt panic bubble up in me and my fight or flight instincts kicked in. I voted for flight. My eyes grew and I started backing up, pushing Kassi with me. I was determined to escape quietly so I gripped her hand tight as a warning as we crept backwards.

Our operation was almost accomplished. Until I was spotted. I watched carefully as a group of teen girls noticed me and I shook my head rapidly as they opened their mouths and let out a loud wail. I clenched my eyes shut tight as it silenced the area we were in.

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief that Tom hadn’t been paying attention but the girls weren’t done. 

“Raligence Ackles! Please sign this!”

I cursed under my breath as Tom’s head shot up and searched frantically before his chocolate eyes landed on me. And I swear my heart stopped as his eyes widened.

I watched as he stared hopelessly, then as his lips formed my name before I took out. I couldn’t remember the last time I had ran so fast but I didn’t intend on stopping anytime soon, no matter how bad my ribs were burning.

I could hear Kassi behind me trying to keep up, which was unusual because she was the track star not me. But at that moment I guess adrenaline took over and there was no way she was catching me.

I finally stopped when I felt safe. I was panting heavily as I slid down a brick wall, I clutched my ribs carefully. 

“What the fuck?” Kassi wheezed. “Do you know how hard that was?”

“I’m sorry I just—I couldn’t let him catch me. Anyway what the hell is he doing here? His supposed to be gone!”

She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer—“Raligence?”

We jumped as a new voice entered the small quarter. It was Tom, and he was a mess. His hair had fallen out of his low bun he always wears, his cheeks rosy.

“I thought you were supposed to be gone?”  
He smiled sheepishly “we are but Bill got sick so we didn’t go. What are you doing here?”

I looked to Kassi who blinked helplessly. “I had a photo shoot…with GQ.”

His eyes grew and he smiled proudly “that’s great.”

I nodded slightly “thanks.”

It was silent for a few seconds before he stepped forward “I was-I mean I’ve been trying to call you.”

“Yeah I know. I thought it was best we didn’t talk, you know?”

He frowned, his expression hurt before he nodded slowly. “Right…Raligence I’m sorry for everything I—“

“Can we not? I’ve been doing good these past couple weeks, I mean it’s been hard I won’t lie and there’s been so many times I wanted to answer that phone but I didn’t because I couldn’t. I want something you don’t I thought we discussed that?”

“We did but—“

“Then there’s nothing left to talk about right?”

He shrugged-defeated. “I was hoping we could talk anyway. I’ve missed you.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head. “Don’t you do that? Don’t you dare do that to me, don’t stand there and say you miss me when this is your fault. I gave you a chance Tom, actually I gave you two if I recall and you blew it. You can’t give me what I need, and I know that sounds selfish but so what? I think I deserve a family don’t you? And I wanted it to be with you but you didn’t want that so please let me go because I can’t go through this again. Ok? Can I leave?”

His face dropped but he nodded again. “Yeah I—you can go. But Raligence?”

He called as I started to walk away. “I still love you.”

I froze mid-step and my eyes clouded with tears instantly before I took off, leaving Tom behind .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your enjoying let me know! I love feedback!


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence starts moving on, Jared and Jensen fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope yall like this chapter! I wont be able to post over the weekend im going to be at a friends till Sunday at least. You get Jared's pov. in this chapter and you probably will in the next one as well! and I might throw in some Jensen pov. to

I buried my face in my dad’s chest as soon as I busted through the front door. It had been a long, miserable plane ride.

He soothed me gently as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me tight. I could hear mom walk up behind him, but I was too into my tears to say anything. Mom tenderly laid his large hand on my shoulder, the other stroking my messy hair.

“Sweetie, I know it’s hard-you haven’t seen him sense…well the breakup. Surely you didn’t expect it to be easy?”

My body shook as I looked up to him “well no, but I didn’t expect it to feel like this.”

He looked to dad who dropped his arms with an understanding smile and let mom take over. This was what he did best. Mom was the practitioner in my love life; he was used to shoving my heartbreak aside.

He took dads place and pulled me in for a hug before leading me to the couch. “Baby girl I hate to break it to you, but it’s never going to feel good running into him.”

“I just didn’t expect everything to come back up you know? I didn’t expect all the feelings to resurface. He told me he loved me mom!”

He sighed “I know you don’t want to hear it but he does. Before you say anything just listen.”

I nodded.

“He does love you Rali, we could all see it. I know you know he does, sure he didn’t make the right choice but that’s his life. You know his not the only one at fault here right? Because he did tell you at the beginning what he wanted and didn’t want. You jumped into it anyway, now I know you were young so the future didn’t occur to you but Raligence you can’t be mad at him now. You can be hurt and upset but you cannot put the whole blame on him, you were both at fault here. There are always two sides.”

I frowned at him and leaned back but he shook his head. “Don’t you get angry at me young lady you know I’m right. It would have been different if he didn’t tell you at the beginning he didn’t want a family but he did. He warned you honey and you didn’t listen. You can’t be mad about that; you just can’t no matter how much you want to be. I’m not taking his side, but I do understand you forget I’ve had this problem.”

I looked down and groaned. He was right. “I know mama it’s just…hard. I love him so much still, and I wish I could have looked at him and took him back.”

“I love you sweetheart, so does your father and will support whatever you decide. But I want you to think carefully about it because once you make that choice you can’t just reverse it. You’ll be there. I know you want a family, I know you want to be like your father and I. And you could still have that with Tom but I also know you want children and unless he changes his mind you need to start thinking about it.”

Ultimately he gave me a lot to think about, I wasn’t sure what I should do.

Did I go back to him and give up my dreams of a family? Or did I move on and find someone who wanted the same things?

I groaned tiredly and flipped on the TV to E news. The channel wasn’t on 5 minutes before Tom’s face popped up.

“Lead guitarist Tom Kaulitz from the band Tokio Hotel was seen in LA Sunday with a mystery girl. Sources report the two of them were spotted outside Root&Vine.”

My face turned red as rage swelled through me. That jackass had the nerve to tell me he still loved me while he was out whoring himself off?

I would show him. He’ll be missing me for sure now, it was time to divide and conquer.

 

The divide and conquering thing was going very well. After my GQ shoot came out it seemed I was being thrown opportunities left and right.

And I had also striked the interest of Mr. Garrett Hedlund—who I had been in love with forever.

For my new movie The Path We Walked he would be playing my love interest (Blake). He would be the rebel without a cause that my good girl character Norah would fall in love with—then she gets sick.

We met 2 weeks ago and really hit it off; we had been spending almost every waking moment together since meeting. At first it was because the director wanted to build up our chemistry and then something just clicked.

And the best thing? He came to Texas quite often since his parents recently moved to Dallas. 

My dad liked him very much; they had a lot in common. Garrett came over a week after meeting, to meet my parents and my dad instantly liked him. Mom was a little…iffy.

Don’t get me wrong he liked Garrett just fine, but I could tell something was holding him back. 

But I tried not to worry about that as I bolted down the hall and crashed into my parent’s rooms who looked up, startled as they were climbing in bed.

I grinned broadly “you will never guess who just called me.”

They both raised their brows in question. And my smile grew wider “my manager—Olivia.”

Mom nodded slowly “and?”

“And you’re looking at the new Guess girl.”

Moms eyes grew and his jaw dropped as he jumped out of bed. “Are you telling me my daughter is the Guess girl?”

I nodded rapidly and jumped up and down in excitement “that’s exactly what I’m saying!”

We both let out shrieks as he ran to me and hoisted me in the air. Dad got up with a bright smile “honey I’m so proud of you, you’re on fire.”

I grinned at him “there’s more…this part you might not like so much.”

He frowned and mom smirked, this part he knew.  
“There’s a magazine who wants me in their new issue.”

He shook his head in confusion “ok?”

“It’s Maxim.” I scrunched my nose and rolled my lip waiting for the scream.

I watched as dad frowned then realized exactly what that magazine was. “Hell no, my daughter is not going to be posing nude or in her underwear for men to see.”

I groaned “come on daddy women do this all the time. And I won’t be nude, I’m not showing anything I mean I might not have clothes on in some photos but I’ll be covered!”

He shook his head “no.”

I glared “you don’t really have a choice…I’m 22 I decide now, and I think this is a good career choice. I’m on fire right now I’m not letting this chance go. I’m sorry dad.”

And at that I walked out.

Jared’s POV.

“Did you hear that?”

I nodded “yes honey I did.”

I watched from our bed, amused as Jensen paced back and forth in our room. “Maxim? I mean what the fuck?”  
“Jen I think your blowing this out of proportion I mean she is 22 this is up to her. She’s a big girl.”

He gave me a heated look “don’t give me that shit. Just because you were off showing your body at that age doesn’t mean she will.”

I gasped in shock and shot up “excuse me? It was a shirtless shoot thank you, and need I remind you about your modeling days? Mr. I like to take my pants off and just pose in a neon tank top?”

He blushed but glared “I was 18.”

I raised my hands “exactly! So kiss my ass Jensen you have no room to talk, your being hypocritical!”

“Well I said no and that’s that. I decide how and what my daughter does.”

I jerked back, hurt. “Last time I checked she’s my daughter to. I’m her mother, I birthed her not you.” I shook my head “and you know what Jensen? You can kiss my ass—and I’m sleeping in one of the guest rooms.”

I ignored him as I picked up my phone and laptop and started for the door .


	5. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I wanted to put something out there

“Mama?”

I sat up in bed and looked to the door to see Raligence wearing a confused expression. “What are you doing in here?”

I blinked helplessly, “Uh your father and I had a…disagreement. It’s fine.”  
She gave me a worried look “it’s because of me isn’t it? You took my side?”

I sighed “its alright honey, we just didn’t agree is all.”

 

“Don’t lie mom…your sleeping in the guest room. What did he do?”

I closed my eyes and got up to stand in front of her. “He just said some hurtful words…but he didn’t mean it ok? Don’t worry about it.”

She shook her head “no mama don’t forgive him so easily.”

I frowned at her “honey what are you—“

“Mom, his your husband and you love him, his my dad and I love him but come on we both know last night wasn’t right. If he said hurtful things to you, you need to make him come apologize. Give him the cold shoulder.”

I sighed again and grabbed her shoulder “how about me and you go get breakfast? And spend the day blowing money?”

She grinned widely “sounds like a plan.”

 

After we both dressed we made our way downstairs, Jensen was at the kitchen table drinking coffee, he looked up as we entered.

“Good morning princess.”

She made a show of walking straight past him and to the fridge to grab a water and then went out to the car. Jensen’s eyes followed her, he was wearing a baffled glower.

I decided to make myself known and followed her route. “Jay?”

I narrowed my eyes as I snatched up my keys and phone before giving him a hard look and leaving.

As I slammed the car door Raligence turned to me. “Did you break?”

I rolled my eyes at her “no I didn’t thank you. I love the confidence.”

She smirked “mom I think we both know dad has ways to convince you.”

My eyes widened “can you please not bring up your father and I’s sex life?”

She chuckled and faced the front. “Hey look.”

I followed her eyes. Jensen was standing in the doorway, a flabbergasted look on his face. In return I put the car in reverse and Raligence turned up the radio.

 

By the time we were heading home it was almost midnight. We had tried to stay as busy as possible, and it wasn’t hard. We had eaten breakfast, went shopping for hours, seen a movie, had dinner and lunch, and then drove to San Antonio to see my parents.

And Jensen had blown up my phone endlessly. 

The lights were off when we pulled up and crept in the door. I pushed her to the stairs “ok, go on to bed sweetie I’m gonna let Shadow out ok?”

She smiled sleepily and kissed my cheek “night mama, love you.”

“Love you honey.”

She was half way up when she turned back “hey mom?”

“Yes?”

“I had a lot of fun with you today.”

I smiled at her “me to baby.”

She nodded and went to bed. I walked to the back o the house were Shadow was waiting by the back door.

“Is someone ready to go out?’

He gave me a soft bark and I chuckled before letting him out. I decided while I waited I would wash some dishes. No doubt Jensen left a pile.

I had turned on the water and picked up a dirty plate when the light switched on. I jumped and whirled around, the plate shattering at my feet.  
Jensen was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, a pissed off expression on his face. “Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was? You leave at ten and don’t even tell me where you’re going—it’s almost one a.m!”

I groaned and flicked the water off “I’m tired and not in the mood to fight ok?”

I started for the back and let the dog in. then up the steps where Jensen followed me.

“Jared what the hell is your problem?”

I glared at him “my problem? Do you remember the way you treated me last night?”

His gaze softened “I’m sorry Jay, I felt awful when you walked out. And I wanted to follow you but I thought it would be best to give you some space. I was going to apologize this morning but you ignored me, I even had this romantic dinner planned…and you didn’t show up.”

Now I felt like an asshole. And my hateful glare slid into sorrow “I’m sorry to Jen…I should of called you just—you really hurt me.”

He cringed “I know baby.” He reached forward and pulled me in his arms “I’m so sorry sweetheart; you know I didn’t mean it. I think you’re an amazing mother to our children and I wouldn’t trade you for anything. I love you so much.”

I smiled “I forgive you.”

He kissed me desperately before pulling back “how about we take this to our room ?”


	6. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass by, and Raligence attends her red carpet. And bumps into a certain boy

Raligence’s POV.  
I turned from the door with a smile after listening to my parents forgive each other.

Why couldn’t life always be that simple? 

I plopped down on my bed and burrowed under the covers. It had been months since I’d last seen Tom, and the ache hadn’t faded.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on Garrett. 

Garrett who was kind and sweet. Who would do anything for me.

Who saw himself with a family.

I groaned loudly and wiled my brain to shut off.

 

6 months later

I grinned widely as I walked out on the red carpet with Garrett by my side. My Zuhair Murad Couture dress flowing after me.

I couldn’t believe this, my first movie done. I was flipping cartwheels inside.

My parents trailed behind us and I couldn’t be more happy, everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

“Raligence?”  
I froze. I guess I spoke to soon.

I turned slowly, and dropped Garrett’s arm in shock. 

“Tom?”

He smiled shakily and brushed a stray lock back. I watched as he bounced on his heels before looking up at me. “I know you’re probably surprised to see me but, you invited Bill and well you gave him another ticket so I thought maybe…well I came.”

I nodded dumbly “right. Uh its fine I just…well I expected him to bring Andreas maybe you know? Since their both into these movies… you were the last person I expected.”

His face dropped and I founded myself back tracking. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it! I mean he can bring whoever I don’t care, and your still his brother so it’s fine, really.”

He gave me another shaky smile before looking to Garrett, the smile instantly dropping into a glare. “I’m Tom.”

Garrett reached out, polite as ever, for his hand “Garrett, nice to meet you.”

Garrett knew who Tom was of course. We were everywhere as a couple, and I had shared my story of Tom with him not long after I met him. He deserved to know.

“How are you Rali?”

I looked around nervously, and noticed my parents looking on with a confused expression. But mom was…smiling?  
“I’m um good, and you?” I stuttered.

He nodded “I’m ok I guess, I’m proud of you Raligence the movie was good.”

I gave him a small smile “thank you Tom, I appreciate that.”

He looked around and sighed “well I guess ill…see you later?’

“Yeah sure, thanks for saying hi.”

He waved, shot Garrett one last dirty look and left. But Garrett didn’t even look fazed he just gave me a soft smile and pulled me on.

 

Seeing Tom after so long got my head stirring, I couldn’t get him out of my head.

My parents were throwing me a small celebratory party for mine and Garrett’s new movie and my mind was somewhere else. And the only one who seemed to notice was mom.

“Honey? Are you ok?”

I nodded quickly “of course why wouldn’t I be?”

He gave me a knowing smile and tucked my hair back. “Maybe because you ran into Tom last night?”

I frowned and looked over at the party “it’s nothing I just…I didn’t expect to see him is all.”

He nodded “I know you didn’t but…well maybe it’s a sign?”

“What?”

“Seeing him again, after so long. I mean come on sweetie I know you believe in that stuff.”

I shook my head “no mama I’m with Garrett now…I love him.”

He raised a brow “you sound like you’re trying to convince someone. The question is who?”

I opened my mouth to answer but Garrett walked over with his beaming smile. “I’m sorry but Raligence could you come over here?”

I took his hand and we followed Garrett to the center of the yard where my friends and family were gathered.

I frowned in confusion “what’s going on?”

He smirked and shushed me.

“I thought I would say a few words about this amazing young lady. I am so honored at having the chance to work with you Raligence; you have truly opened up my eyes. I got to say before I met you I had only heard rumors about what a sweet and genuine girl you are but of course I didn’t believe it because let’s be honest, who in Hollywood is always like that?”

My parents raised their hands and everyone laughed.

Garrett nodded with a smile “see that’s where she gets it from. But Raglience I have grown to love you more than anyone, and I can’t believe your mine.”

I watched as he knelt down and my heart sped up, I listened as everyone gasped but my heart was pounding so loud I couldn’t focus.

I looked over his shoulder to see my mom’s face, his eyes wide with shock—but I could see in his eyes he was angry. He and my father had no idea, and I looked in deep and it hit me with a pang. They didn’t want this. And I didn’t know if I did either.

“Raligence Mallory Ackles…will you marry me?”

My eyes grew wide as I stared down at the vintage ring.

And my mouth opened, and I choked .


	7. Back In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready because the next chapter will be sad, the next couple actually. I know your thinking but Alyssa this was a great chapter! And yes it was but I mentioned a depressed Jared and that's what your getting.

I backed up slowly, my mouth still bobbing—trying to form the right words.

My eyes fluttered around nervously at the gathered crowd. I shook my head rapidly and stammered “im-im sorry I-I don’t…”

I could feel my friends and family watching me with pity and it made my stomach churn. And the fall of a rain drop I snapped out of it, turned and bolted.

The rain was slapping my face, mixing with the tears now flowing freely as I dashed through my neighborhood full force.  
I ignored the calls of the people behind me and headed straight. I had no idea where I was going, I left my car, and money at home.

How had this night turned into such a disaster?

I should be happy Garrett proposed to me, it meant he wanted the same things.

But I wasn’t…I was terrified. I had told him at least a thousand times I loved him, but now in this moment I wasn’t sure if I ever did.

Sure he made me feel good, and he was such a sweet southern gentleman but I didn’t get that same feeling I did like I had with Tom.

That heart racing, can’t live without you moment.

Could I marry him? Hell would he even want me now if I did? 

I shook my head as I kept walking, I couldn’t do that. Could I?

This was what I wanted; this is what I broke up with Tom for. For a family. And here I was throwing the opportunity away.

I sat down on the nearest bench and pulled out my phone. My parents had called numerous times as had Garrett and Kassi.

I called her back.

“Raligence! Where the fuck are you? What the hell were you thinking? Your parents are worried out of their minds! I think your moms about to have a heart attack.”

I closed my eyes and took a breath “I need you to come get me… just you don’t tell anyone else got it?”

She was quiet for a minute “yea I got it, where are you?”

I looked around “uh a couple miles down the road, close to that smoothie place?”

“I’ll be there in a few.”

5 minutes later she rolled up and as soon as I hopped in the car she hugged me tight. “You had me so worried! You just took off!”

I nodded slowly “God Kassi I don’t even know what the hell happened, I panicked. It’s like everything in me shut down…and I realized something.”

She stopped at a red light and faced me “what?”

I bit my lip “I don’t love him.”

She stared at me before rolling her eyes “I know.”

I frowned “what? What do you mean you know?”

“Raligence anyone can see it, well anyone but him I guess. I got to say your moms freaking out but I think he’s secretly glad you ran away from that proposal. I swear he let out this big breath when you took off. And I think your dad wanted to pass out from happiness.”

I snorted “so you don’t think I made the biggest mistake ever?”

“With that? No way, with Tom? Yes. You know what you need to do.”

Yeah, I did.

 

The door swung open to reveal a flabbergasted Tom.

“Raligence? What- what are you doing here?”

I fiddled with my hands nervously “can I come in?”

He nodded dumbly and let me in.

“Ok I’m just going to say it, I love you. And I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you go, I was blinded by the fact that you were holding me back but I can see your not. And I do still want a family but i want you to and I don’t think I can let you go. I tried Tom I really did, I was with Garrett and God I feel like such a bitch because he proposed to me last night and I completely ditched him—I pulled a Julia Roberts on him and came straight here. And I know I might be too late and ill understand if you kick me out right now because I’ve been a total bitch to you and I don’t deserve you but I’m hoping you’ll—“

Tom slammed his lips on mine and kissed me fiercely. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him desperately.

When he pulled back he smiled “I’ve been waiting to hear that…I love you to I never stopped.”

I grinned happily and kissed him again .


	8. Broken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence gets a call in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this will be an emotional chapter I am using Jared's depression in this one, so just beware. And I am using my own expierences and how I handle my episodes. I've been depressed for 3 years now but im still here! I know everyone handles theirs differently but im just trying to throw in what happens to me because its my own example.
> 
> Always Keep Fighting!

I got the call at 2:30 a.m. 

I rolled over sleepily and looked back to Kassi as I answered the phone “Hello?” I mumbled blearily.

“Raligence?”

“Dad? Do you know how late it is?”

“It’s your mom.”

I sat up straight, suddenly alert. “What’s wrong? Is he ok?”

It was quiet on the line and I grew impatient “dad! Answer me!”

“His having an episode…a serious one I—I need you to come home.”

I jumped out of bed “be there soon.”

I looked around quickly, tears blurring my vision as I yanked on shoes. Kassi sat up in bed rubbing her eyes “where are you going?’

“Its mom,” I croaked “his relapsing.”

She sat up and yanked the covers off before following me “I’m coming to.”

 

I burst through our front door and paused. 

My grandpas were on the couch, so was Uncle Chad and Gen, along with Danni and my Aunt Megan and Mackenzie, Uncle Josh and Jeff.

I frowned and stepped forward before my Uncle Jeff stood up “their in their room.”

Without replying back I rushed up the stairs, tears flying as I bolted through the door to their room where my mom was lying in bed crying violently. 

He was trying to curl in on himself, and dad was beside him trying to soothe him by brushing his hair and shielding him from the world.

My Nana and maw maw Donna were standing by the dresser with tears in their eyes. 

I stood frozen as I watched my mom writhe with misery. I could feel the hot tears rushing down my cheeks, and I let out a strangled sob causing everyone to look at me but my mom.

My nana hurried over to me and pulled me in her arms, trying to shelter me from the sight of my mom. I shook with sobs in her arms as she rubbed my back with calming circles that did no good.

My dad looked on forlornly as he held my sobbing mother. “Baby why don’t you go down and sit with the others?”

I shook my head fiercely and tried to take a step forward and that was when mom looked up and his eyes filled with more tears and he let out a broken howl “get her out! Please don’t let my baby see me like this Jensen please! Go!”

I let out a cry as dad looked up with his own foggy eyes as he pulled my mom closer “go Raligence please.”

My bottom lip quivered as my grandma led me out to the others. 

When I walked down I broke, I let out painful sobs and wrapped my arms around myself until my family came to me.

Uncle Chad tugged me in his arms and I buried my face in his shoulder and his fingers tangled in my hair.

“Its ok baby girl just breathe ok? I need you to breathe for me come on, his going to be just fine.”

I held onto his shirt tightly as I cried in his shoulder and shook my head as my knees shook and buckled causing Chad to dip down and catch me.

My Uncle Jeff stood and walked over with teary eyes before picking me up and carrying me to sit on his lap.

He rocked me gently.

“He—he didn’t want-want me in there.” I cried loudly as my body racked with heartbreaking sobs. “Why didn’t my mommy want me?”

Gen closed her eyes painfully “Oh baby he doesn’t want you to see him like this.”

“I want mom…I want my mommy.” 

 

I was lying in my Aunt Mackenzie’s lap 2 hours later after finally calming down.

I hiccupped silently as she brushed my hair quietly.

Kassi had called Tom and filled him in on the current events and he was now on a flight to Texas from New York. 

The therapist was in with my mom at this point and the only one allowed in was my dad. 

I hadn’t seen my mom this way since I was 14, and I all I remember about that event was my dad telling me I was going to stay with Kassi for a little while, because mom was sick and he didn’t want me to catch it.

But I knew better even then, I knew exactly why mom had an episode that time. And it was because of my dad.

I remember mom was getting tired of the nonsense, tired of me being acknowledged as Danneel’s daughter.

And he told dad so, but dad told him this was how it was going to be because they couldn’t afford something happening.

I remember mom stormed out of the house and to the one the girls usually shared, and not an hour later Danni had come over her face red with anger and she pulled dad in a room and yelled at him for 30 minutes. Then she came out and dad followed, I had ran to see mom and I could hear crying from the living room.

When I made it to the guest room mom stayed in when he was there I paused. He had been lying on the bed in tears with Gen trying and failing to console him.

When she saw me her eyes had widened and she told me to go get Danni and dad and stay at the house.

When I did I watched as my dad’s eyes grew with guilt and they rushed over leaving me alone.

I was shook out of my memory as my mom’s therapist and dad walked in.

I sat up and wiped my tears, though I knew I looked like a mess. My cheeks were swollen and my eyes red and puffy.

Dad came over and sat beside me before wrapping his strong arms around me and kissing my head.

“Jared is having an episode, you know there’s not much we can do but wait it out and there’s no telling how long it could last. Little things trigger depression and there’s nothing anyone can do, I’m going to bump up his meds and come talk to him every day this week. His asleep right now I gave him a sedative, I believe the reason for this episode was exhaustion. I know that might not seem like something to trigger his episodes but it can be, Jared has been running himself ragged these past couple weeks and he ran himself out.”

“So you don’t know how long it could last?”

Dr. Graham looked at my Aunt Meg “it’s hard to say, but I know his last episode lasted for a week so I would expect maybe a week or longer. Or maybe shorter it just depends on his healing process.”

“But I ask that you all make sure he takes it easy, I don’t want him out of that bed though I doubt he’ll want to move anyway. Make sure he eats he won’t want to eat we all know that but try even if its just some Ensure give it to him. Now you all remember what to expect right? His going to be moody and weak, and he will probably cry continuously and you gave to be patient.”

I nodded to myself “can I see him?”

She smiled sympathetically “not right now sweetie, he needs to rest.”

I frowned and ducked my head to my dad’s shoulder and cried .


	9. Truth's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence finds out the truth behind her moms breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is a seriously emotional chapter, like I almost cried writing it no lie. Please leave me some love and let me know how you liked it. And get ready for the water works.

“Rali?”

I peeked up from the safety of my thick covers with bleary eyes to see Tom standing in the doorway, wearing a gloomy expression.

I ducked my head as my eyes welled with stinging tears. I listened to the hustle of his footsteps as he slipped in beside me, wrapping his warm arms around my waist and pulling me in his shelter.

I twisted quickly to face him a single tear slid down from my mournful, emerald eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down my swollen cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of me for all this time. At the same time, I let out a heart wrenching wail, which was followed by a series of blatant tears.

“What am I supposed to do?”

He gave me a distressed look “I wish I could tell you baby, I really do but I can’t. This is something you can’t control; you have to let him get it out.”

“Their keeping something from me I know it. I know my mom’s tired and worn out but that can’t be the only problem there’s no way, I know him. Something’s wrong.”

He gently wiped my tears and I cringed at the rawness on my face. “Well then I guess you have to find out then huh?”

 

After Tom had fallen asleep in my room I got up and crept down the flight of stairs to the second floor, where my parents resided.

I stood outside the door and listened quietly, I could hear my mom’s silent sobs vibrating through the door and my dad’s soothing voice.

I tore myself away, not being able to listen to my mom long. I knew I wouldn’t get anything from dad so I made my way to the living room where my family waited.

My dad’s parents had taken my brothers with them back to Dallas, my dad thought it would be best to get them out so they didn’t see mom in his state.

I walked in quietly. My Uncle Chad was lounging on the recliner with Gen at his feet; Danni was on the loveseat with my Aunt Mackenzie and Uncle Jeff. And my Uncle Jeff and Aunt Meg were on the couch with my Nana and grandpa Gerry.

I cleared my throat loudly and all eyes turned to me, all at once their eyes flashed to sympathy and I turned my gaze elsewhere, not wanting their pity.

“What’s wrong with mom?”

My Nana frowned in confusion “honey…you know what’s wrong?”

I shook my head “no, I know what I was told but I’m smarter than that. So someone in here knows what’s really wrong and I want to know…now. Don’t tell me his exhausted I know he is, he has been before but I think we all know it’s deeper than that, so what?”

I made sure to keep my eye contact with Uncle Chad, Gen, and Danni. I knew if out of everyone, they would break down first.

My Aunts and Uncles all turned their heads and I scoffed, they would keep it to the grave.

“I’m waiting. I swear if someone doesn’t tell me now I’ll march up there and demand myself.”

My Uncle Chad shook his head and stood up “she has the right to know.”

My Nana shot him a heated glare “you better sit back down Chad Murray, for your own good. We promised.”

He scowled “I don’t care what I promised, she’s their daughter she has every right. She’s 22 you can’t keep her in the dark anymore.”

He faced me and walked closer “Raligence you know your moms a carrier?”

I gave him a look “obviously.”

“Well remember when he got his tubes tied?”

“Yeah, he got it done last year, right?”

He nodded “well it seems that surgery didn’t go as successfully as they said it did and…a couple months ago your mom found out he was pregnant.”

My eyes widened in shock and I felt all the air leave me. “Are you saying what I think your saying?”

He nodded slowly “he had a miscarriage the other day, he was 4 months. It’s hit him hard, and his hurting.”

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as a new wave of tears hit me. I sucked in a huge breath and back away “why didn’t he tell me?”

Gen stood up “baby they were going to but, well you’re supposed to wait just in case something like this happens. He wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

I looked up the staircase and back down to my feet before taking off for my parent’s room.

I didn’t bother knocking and softly pushed the door open. 

My dad was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head dropped in his hands, his shoulders shaking with his own tears. I padded in silently and placed my shaky hand on his back, his head shot up and his face dropped even more “honey you shouldn’t be in here.”

“Can you leave us please? I want some time with mom.”

He looked like he was about to protest but I gave him a pleading look and he sighed before kissing moms head and leaving.

I turned to look at mom and my heart broke. His crying was both ferocious and noisy. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his stubbled, wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from his flaring nostrils down his red mottled skin to his open quivering lips. His hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to his pain if only he could find it.

When he cried there was rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When he at last turned his face to me he was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again.

 

Now red, tear-rimmed eyes stared back at me, with watery streaks falling down my own freckled face. I smoothed my now chaotic hair and wiped the tears from my cheeks which were now blotchy and mottled. My whole face was now washed with a dull red, including the very end of my nose and took a step forward before collapsing on the bed with him.

He stiffened slightly and tried to move back, his mouth opened to speak—to turn me away, to banish me from the room but I wouldn’t have it. I scooted closer and wrapped my petite arms around his usually strong form.

He wanted to push me away; I could feel it, the hesitation. But he didn’t, he lay there, and ever so slowly he returned the favor by locking his arms around my body and clutched me to him. He buried his face in my neck, and I felt the wetness of his tears leaking out.

I closed my own weepy eyes and held my mom close as he bawled in my neck. I gently carded my fingers through his greasy hair and shushed him tenderly. 

He whimpered heartbreakingly as he clutched my hoodie tighter in his hands, as if he couldn’t risk letting go, like I might disappear if he did.

And I let him, I let him hold me tight, I let him cry it out, and I let him weep for the baby that could have been. I remembered all the times he had held me when I thought my life was over; when I thought I was at the end.

And I wouldn’t let it be the end for him, never. I would hold him tight and never let go.

I kissed his scruffy, wet cheek “I love you mommy.”

He held me tighter. And didn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Raligence strong in this chapter. I thought it was time to show how strong she really is, and how much she loves her mom. Please leave some comments.


	10. Better

I looked down carefully and smiled wearily, after an hour of fitful crying he had fallen asleep. I looked around slowly before going to pull his long arms away.

I started to move but his arms tightened and he looked up, I wavered watchfully for any signs of tears.

He blinked haltingly, his eyes disoriented and pitiful. They were inflamed and red-rimmed, and I felt my heart falter.

I opened my mouth to talk but stopped. Did he want me to talk? Did he want to talk? Would it set him off?

I was at a loss so I stayed still. I would let him make the first move.

He grimaced as he leaned up from my heated chest, where he had lain for so long. He took a look around before his eyes once again landed on me, and I braced myself for him to yell, or cry whatever came first.

But instead he reached out and stroked my cheek faintly. “My brave little girl.”

My eyes widened as he spoke, his voice was rough and crackling from the crying and wailing. But he spoke, and at that I started to bawl.

Dry-racking sobs left my body, which seemed to echo through the room. My eyes were burning and my chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. I could no longer see clearly. I felt the bed dip and suddenly big arms circled me.

As mama stroked my hair my breathing slowed. Then he began to sing the lullaby he’d always sung to me at bedtime since I was a baby. Now my tears had stopped, leaving only their tell-tale wet tracks down my face. He could soothe me like no-one else, even his own breaths were deep and even. It was impossible to stay anxious or upset with Mama around. Even with his own despair, he still put me first.

I pulled back to stare into his matching teary eyes, I shook my head my own tears flying. “I’m so sorry mama I—I didn’t know. I knew it was something but they wouldn’t tell me and—and I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me mommy, don’t go away again please.” I blubbered endlessly, scared that if I closed my eyes he would sink into himself.

His eyes clouded with misery “I’m sorry baby girl I didn’t—I didn’t mean to put you through that I—I I was hoping you wouldn’t see. It’s been so long since I’ve had a breakdown I thought I could handle it. But I promise you sweetheart I’m not leaving you. I would never leave you—I love you honey so much.”

I shuffled closer and clutched him desperately. And as I let him, I cried it out.

 

I trudged to the living room an hour later, as soon as I stepped in my dad shot up and headed for me. “How is he? Is he ok?”

I smiled reassuringly “actually his good…I’m not going to give yall the full story, that’s between me and mom—what happened up there. But his better, he let it all out and so did I—his awake and his stopped crying.”

Dads eyes watered “you did it baby girl.”

I blushed and ducked my head “no I didn’t, he did. He came out of it on his own I just…I helped. His asking for you, for both of us.”

I took his hand, sent everyone encouraging looks and took dad to see mom.

He was sitting up, propped against the headboard, wearing a drained expression. But he was up.

Dad let out a low sob and mom just opened his arms, waiting for dad to fall in them. And once he did dad let it all go. He held onto mom and smoothed his greasy hair back, he planted kisses everywhere and I smiled.

 

I left them alone and went back downstairs, Tom got up and kissed me “so his ok?”

I nodded slowly “he will be…but his better, much better and that’s all I can ask for.”

He gave me a heartwarming smile and stroked my cheek “have I told you lately how much I love you?”

I grinned up at him and circled his waist “not today.”

He chuckled and leaned down; pressing his nose to mine “I love you…so much.”

“Promise?”

He gave me a dazzling smile “always.”


	11. Storms Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence and her dad get in a fight, after news about her and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys maybe only a couple more chapters left!

2 weeks later

“What about this one?”

I looked over to the realtor website Tom was surfing on and scrunched my nose “I don’t think so. It’s awful big don’t you think?”

He looked back to the house and shrugged “so? I mean Bill’s going to be living with us to.”

“Yes that’s true but Tom that house is for a big family…we don’t need a 3 story house right now. We just need something with maybe 3 or 4 bedrooms for when people come visit.”

He pouted but scrolled down. 

Last week Tom had asked me to move in with him, and I eagerly accepted.

Only problem? Obviously Bill would be moving in with us, so we decided it was time to buy a new place. 

He and Bill didn’t want to leave LA so I would be moving there. Which I was surprisingly nervous about; I had lived there while in college so knowing the area wasn’t the problem. It was more…I was finally leaving the nest.

I had left when I went to college for 4 years, but now it was real. I knew I would be coming back after, but this time I was going for good. I knew I would be accepted back whenever I felt like it, that wasn’t the issue.

But I was leaving my parents and living on my own, well with Tom and Bill. But that’s the point, I would be living with a man…I was grown up. I couldn’t depend on my parents anymore. I was an adult now.

“This one?”

I glanced back over from my own computer and smiled. The place he had found was a white 2 story villa with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, it was right outside downtown LA on a hill overlooking the city. It was perfect.

“That’s it.”

 

“Mom? Dad?”

I walked in my house later that afternoon after being with Tom at the coffee shop all day. We had called his realtor instantly for a look at the townhouse we found. We had sent Bill pictures and he had fallen in love with it as well.

“In the kitchen honey!”

I dropped my bag and followed my mom’s voice to the kitchen were a delicious smell was coming from. 

Mom had improved tremendously these past 2 weeks. It had taken him a couple days to completely get out of his funk, but once he did, he was shining. 

I slid on the barstool and smiled happily at him, where he was stirring something on the stove. He smiled back, “hey sweetie how was your day?”

“Very productive…Tom and I found a house.”

He raised a brow and turned his full attention to me “really?”

I nodded “yeah, it’s gorgeous mom we have a meeting with their realtor Friday so I’m going to catch a flight Thursday.”

He let out a sigh “I’m happy for you honey I just…I’m sad to see you leave.”

I frowned “aw mama. I’ll come visit all the time I mean, ill have plenty of free time now that The Path We Walked is finished. And my next movie won’t start filming for a couple months…you knew this would happen eventually I mean Tom and I have been together for 5 years now, minus that little break up.”

“I know, I know it’s just…it’s actually happening now. My little girl is leaving me.”

“Mama,” I hopped off the stool and wrapped him in a hug. “Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean you’ll never see me…plus you and daddy have that house in LA so you can come visit anytime, and will have plenty of room.”

He smiled gently “I know baby,” he stroked my cheek “it’s just hard.”

He turned back to the pasta and I sighed “where’s dad?”

“His out with Chris, he should be back soon.”

“Uncle Chris is in town?”

He nodded “he got in last night, but his leaving this afternoon. He might be coming over for dinner; he was only here for an interview.”

I opened the fridge and took out vitamin water before sitting back down. 

“Did Tom leave?”

“Yeah his flight was a couple minutes ago.”

“Have you told Kassi you found a house?”

I winced “not yet.”

He gave me a look “don’t you think you should? You know she’s going to be upset you’re leaving right?”

I looked away “I know, I wish she could come with me I do, and she could but…I don’t even want Bill living with us, I love him I do but him and Tom are attached to the hip I was hoping it could just be me and him.”

“Raligence you know how close they are, you better go ahead and prepare yourself for Bill living with you two forever.”

I groaned but knew he was right; Bill and Tom couldn’t be without each other. It was like they couldn’t breathe without the other by their side. But I guess that’s twins.

I was about to reply back when the front door opened and shut, “honey I’m home!”

I rolled my eyes at mom as dad walked in with Uncle Chris behind him. Dad kissed my cheek “hey sweet cheeks.”

I snorted as he walked over to mom and planted a kiss on him. Uncle Chris walked behind me and wrapped his muscular arms around me and squeezed. “And how’s my favorite little girl?”

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m not little anymore.”

He gasped “you’re kidding?”

I laughed and hugged him back.

“So dad…Tom and I found a house today.”

His fork froze on its way to his mouth and he looked at me, blankly “a house?”

I frowned at him “you knew we were looking for a place.”

“In Texas?”

My frown turned to a scowl “no, in LA. Why are you acting like we haven’t talked about this?”

He dropped his fork and looked to mom who was staring at his plate “because I assumed it wouldn’t happen.”

I recoiled back “and whys’ that?”

“Because you and Tom are always having problems that’s why, and I know better. You moving to LA will only cause chaos and you’ll be back in a year.”

I scoffed “your one to talk, or did you forget the way you treated mom back in the day?”

His eyes narrowed into a heated glare “that’s none of your business young lady, and you don’t talk to me that way. You might be 22 but I’m still your father and you won’t raise your voice to me.”

I was fuming in my seat and I leaned back “you’re the one blowing this out of proportion, I don’t need your permission to move dad, I have my own money—Tom and I are moving in together whether you like it or not. And we will be successful; I can’t believe you would say that to me.”

I pushed back from the table and stomped to my room, sending mom and betrayed look .


	12. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence and Jensen have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is a short chapter but I just wanted it to be about Raligence and Jensen talking out the problems. I thought maybe it was time to get everything out there and show you why Raligence harbors some resentment to him. And remember maybe only 4 more chapters left!

“Why do you push his buttons like that?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes “I push his buttons? Were you not sitting at that table?”

Mom sighed tiredly “unfortunately yes I was this has got to stop Raligence. This constant hate you have for your father, who’s never been anything but good to you.”

I jerked back, startled “I don’t have my dad, did you not hear what he said about Tom and I?”

“Yes I did, and that was wrong of him, I told him so. But this problem goes much deeper, and I suggest before you leave you talk it out.”

I knocked on dad’s office door quietly. “Come in.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the door open that now seemed to weight a ton.

He looked up in surprise, and then his face hardened “Raligence, I didn’t expect to see you. Well not until you were sneaking out for your plane.”

I winced and ducked my head “I came to talk…I think there’s a lot to be said.”

He leaned back in his chair and nodded “go ahead.”

I sat down “I don’t hate you dad, I love you—you’ve been a great dad and I couldn’t ask for a better one. I guess the problem for me is…I still remember you walking out on mom and me when I was little.”

He opened his mouth but I shook my head “please let me finish? I still remember you walking out that door, it was a cold and rainy day, and I was in the living room watching cartoons when I heard you and mom yelling at each other. I didn’t even have time to go see before mom was running out, in tears, and I followed him back to the girl’s house. The point is I haven’t forgiven you for that, for what you did to him because I saw, I saw what it did—how it tore him open inside. I didn’t think I would get my mom back after that, I thought you ruined him for good, and I blamed you. I blamed you because you broke him, because that’s when all this mess started, when his episodes started—I blamed you for his depression. I thought it was your fault, and in a way I guess it is, mom loves you so much and when you told him you wouldn’t make it public it destroyed him.”

Dad blinked tears back helplessly as I carried on. “I know you’ve seen what happens to him, and you saw him that day but you didn’t the rest of that week. He was like…a zombie—he didn’t eat, and he didn’t sleep or if he did it was for too long. He wasn’t himself, mom was gone and he was replaced by an empty shell and I hated you for it. That’s why I refused to see you, I couldn’t leave mom, and I didn’t want to see you. And when you came back and begged for forgiveness a couple weeks later I knew he would take you back, and I was happy because you’re my parents and I love you both, maybe not the same because I will always be closer to mom, there’s no fixing that, but I do love you daddy a lot and I don’t blame you, not anymore. But it was time for you to know, that’s why I throw it up to you so much, what you did to mom because I don’t want you to forget, and I never want it to happen again.”

He was quiet as my speech ended and I toyed with my hands nervously. And then I watched as my always put together dad, unraveled.

His shoulders started shaking, and his cheeks grew red, his eyes spilled over with tears and his stubble grew wet.

I frowned worriedly “dad?”

He let out a dry, strangled sob before covering his distraught face with his callous hands. I felt my heart shatter as my dad cried, it’s not often you get to witness such an event.

I got up slowly and made my way over to him, quietly. I bit my lip, not quite sure what to do—I had never been in this situation with him before. So I just did what I did with mom, I wrapped my arms around his trembling shoulders and pulled him to my stomach, and held him close.

Dad reached out and enveloped my waist and held on tight. I ran my fingers through his gelled hair and made soft shushing noises.

He looked up, his eyes were red and moist “I’m so sorry baby girl I—I didn’t…if I had known but I—“

I nodded “it’s ok now dad, everything’s fine.”

 

Later that night found us all snuggled on the couch together, watching some comedy. Usually I sat next to mom, and the other space I kept occupied for Shadow, or my feet. But tonight I sat next to dad, who swelled with happiness as I plopped my pajama clad butt next to his, he wrapped one arm around me and the other around mom as Shadow climbed up and rested his head on my lap.

I looked up and smiled tenderly as my dad looked at mom with nothing but adoration, before focusing back on the movie and snuggling in my fuzzy blanket and giving Shadow and good rub on the head.

We would be just fine .


	13. Reassurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! and they way its going there will probably be a timestamp

I looked around the townhouse in awe, it was so beautiful.

The townhouse itself was a stunning white, with ivy crawling up the side. The inside was spacious, there was plenty of room for the 3 dogs will have running around.

The kitchen was amazing—it had open shelves, an island—and a farm sink. It had four bedrooms and 3 baths (thank God).

I smiled to myself as I took in all the possibilities. Bill came up and wrapped his arm around me “Just think we get to decorate this.”

My smile widened “no Tom…he can’t touch anything.”

Bill nodded firmly “I agree,” he looked around with a thoughtful face. “I already have ideas…do you have ideas?”

“Tons, its crazy what’s running through my head right now?”

He pursed his lips and looked around the large living room “I think we should make this room bright, don’t you?”

I nodded in thought “maybe a little boho vibe? You know relaxed but chic.”

He nodded in agreement “I like it.” He smiled at me as Tom came down the stairs “don’t worry I’ve already picked our room.”

I raised a brow “you did, did you?”

He nodded happily “it’s very big; don’t worry Bill ours are the same size.”

Bill smiled contentedly “well then, there’s no problem.”

“What are we going to do with the other 2 rooms?”

“I say we make one at least a guest room and the other…yall are wanting a home studio aren’t you?”

Bill and Tom shared a childish grin “we were hoping.”

I rolled my eyes “congrats, today your dreams come true.”

They gave each other quick high fives before coming over and kissing my cheeks. 

 

I huffed jadedly as I packed up another box and moved it to the other side of my room. I bit my lip and placed my hands on my hips as I took a lingering look around my almost empty room.

I frowned sadly; I couldn’t believe that in a week I would be out of here—moving to LA with my boyfriend…and his brother.

A quiet tap sounded on my door knocking me out of my thoughts, “come in!”

Kassi stepped in silently and I mentally groaned. I told her a couple weeks ago Tom and I had found a house and she hadn’t taken it to well. Before him, our plans were to live together here in Austin—down on 6th street and stay there until we found someone. And I had ruined them.

“Hey Kass…how are you?”

She gave me a look “how do you think?”

I closed my eyes “I don’t want to fight ok? You’re my best friend and I’m sorry I’m leaving, I am but Kassi I’m 22 I think I have the right to.”

She looked away “I know you do its just…you weren’t supposed to without me.”

My face wilted “I know, I’m sorry…you don’t have to stay here you know? I mean there are plenty of Occupational Therapy jobs in LA, and there’s an apartment for rent not far from us.”

She nodded slowly “I know, I’ve been thinking about it…I might do it.”

I grinned “I hope you do, I would like my best friend to be there with me.”

She smiled softly “me too.”

“So how are you and your dad?”

“Were good…great actually we haven’t fought yet so that’s a plus. Moms freaking out but that’s nothing new, he burst into tears yesterday while they were helping me pack—he had to leave the room.”

She frowned “poor Jared, his going to miss you so much I mean you’re his little girl.”

“I know but I told him I would visit all the time, I don’t think he realizes I mean like every weekend.”

“What about Tom and Shep?”

I winced “there was an issue last night.” I thought back to last night’s dinner event.

We had been sitting at the table, eating when Tom looked at me “are you leaving me?”

I had been completely blown away and looked to my parents for help, who looked equally shocked.

“Tom I’m not leaving you, why would you say that?”

“Because you’re rooms empty, and your barley here.”

“I’m just moving is all…but I’ll come see you and Shep all the time—“

“No! You can’t go! You’re promised you wouldn’t!”

My eyes widened “Tom I—“

“No I hate you!”

 

Kassi cringed “yeah that doesn’t sound too good.”

I shook my head “he won’t even speak to me…and because Tom wont, Shep wont either.”

She sighed “they’ll come around, they love you.”

I nodded “I hope so.”

 

They did come around…after some ice cream bribery, and the promise to see them every weekend, and even let them come stay some.

I snuck my spoon over from my brownie batter ice cream to dig in Thomas’s cookie dough when he looked at me.

Busted I thought.

“Rali, will you still love us even when you’re gone?”

My heart literally broke.

I dropped my spoon and moved closer to him and Shep, “I want you two to listen to me very carefully ok?”

They nodded slowly. “I will always love you, no matter what—me leaving is not going to change that ok? It’s just like when I left for college, I was gone but you saw me a lot right? I was home all the time and this will be no different it’s just…its gonna be permanent is all.”

Shep scooted closer, his small hand finding mine “so…will see you a lot?”

I sent him a reassuring smile “of course you will, now come here.”

They both flung themselves in my arms and held on tight.


	14. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raligence finally moves out...the day dosent exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! im glad yall liked it and there will be one more timestamp and its finished! Get ready for sex and surprises!

God this was it, moving day…the day I finally leave my parents nest. It was a glorious day—filled with…tears.

“I don’t wanna go!” I wailed in my mom’s arms that morning as the movers carried my things to the u-haul. He was at a complete loss as he held me close and looked to dad with a pained expression; dad held his hands up—clueless.

“Honey I thought you wanted to move in with Tom?”

I rubbed my tear streaked face on his black shirt “I do but…but I don’t wanna leave you and dad!”

“Aw sweetie,” he rubbed my arm soothingly but all that did was make me cry worse, there would be no more mom to come to my rescue every time I was sad.

I held on tighter “don’t make me leave!”

At this point dad was stifling laughter; mom shot him a death glare. “No one’s making you go anywhere honey, but don’t you think it would hurt Tom’s feelings if you backed out now?”

I frowned “I don’t care! What if dad was right? What if I get there and everything blows up? What if one day I walk in the house and his with some other girl! Or worse what if he and Bill kick me out because they want it to be just them!? Oh God this is a disaster, I made a mistake I have to call Tom and—“

“Raligence,” he pulled back and held my shoulders firmly. “Honey I need you to listen to me ok? Take deep breaths and calm down. Tom loves you, you know that he would never do anything of those things and your dad didn’t mean what he said.”

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at dad who shrunk back in fear, “we both love you and respect your choices, he was just upset that night is all. We are so proud of you lady bug and this is your chance at happiness and you deserve it, just like dad and I right? If you don’t go with him now, you might not get that you lost him once do you wanna do it again?”

I bit my lip and sniffed pathetically “no…no I don’t.”

“Ok then, so what you have to do is suck it up, because once you get there you’re going to be so happy baby I just know it. And remember if you’re not, or if anything goes wrong you can always come home ok? There will always be a place for you here.”

I smiled weakly “I love you mama.”

He wiped my tears “I love you baby, always.” He pulled me in and kissed my hair “go say bye to dad.”

I trudged over to dad; he looked at me silently before I threw myself in his waiting arms. I buried my face in his neck and clutched his shirt tightly “I love you daddy.”

He held me tighter and stroked my hair before gripping the back of my head “I love you angel, no matter what.”

I pulled back and gave my parents a watery smile before hooking Shadow on the leash, he barked happily.

“Kassi should have been here, I have to leave soon.”

Dad looked down the road and smirked “I think she’s here.”

Kassi’s jeep sped around the corner and into my long driveway, she hopped out and ran up to me, and without a second the open my mouth and jumped me.

I was yanked in her long arms and held to her chest “I didn’t think I would make it.”

I smiled and returned the desperate hug “you did, almost didn’t but you did.”

She gave me a shaky laugh that rumbled through me “I don’t want you to go.”

“Too bad you weren’t here a couple minutes ago, I had a complete breakdown—you probably could have convinced me to stay.”

She huffed “damnit.”

We shared a laugh “Kassi you can come whenever, hell ill probably be home this weekend!”

She pulled back “I know it’s just…this is it you know? It’s real.”

I nodded solemnly “I know.”

“Honey, it’s time to go.”

Mom gave us a sympathetic smile before loading Shadow in the Range Rover. I gave a shaky sigh and hugged Kassi again “I’ll miss you.”

She let out a tiny sob “I’ll miss you too.”

 

The flight to LA had been long, torturous, and tearful. Shadow had stayed in my hold the whole time, not daring to move.

When I got to the townhouse Tom and Bill were there unpacking. Tom walked up and gave me a loving kiss “your home.”

I bit my lip and grinned.

 

I plopped down on our bed, which was basically a mattress because we had to go headboard shopping, and smiled with relief.

It had been a long day and I was exhausted, we had done nothing but unpack and unload—after my things finally arrived.

“Tired?”

I looked up at Tom who was smiling lazily down at me “worn out.”

He chuckled “to tire for a little bed christening?”

I watched as he waggled his brows suggestively and I couldn’t help but snort and sit up “never to tired for that.”

He grinned and kneeled on the bed before giving me a steamy kiss as he slowly removed our clothing.

I growled “will you hurry? I hate when you tease.”

He smirked in response and flipped us so I was on top “I’ll let you be in control tonight then.”

I let out a pleased noise and bent down to attach our lips as my fingers raked to find a condom. I pulled back long enough to slip it on his and he hissed at the contact.

“You ready?”

He grinned wolfishly “are you?”

In response I slammed down and we let out matching groans of pleasure. I started moving my hips in small circles before placing my hands on his muscular chest and moving with speed.  
Tom thrust his hips up and angled his thrust so it could rub against my sweet spot. I let out a louder moan and Tom smirked. “Come on, Rali; ride me like you mean it!”  
“Fuck… you…” I replied breathlessly.

Tom’s hips snapped up vigorously to the point where I had to lean down on his chest; he wrapped his arms around my back.

“You wanna come? Huh baby?”

I bit my lip and tossed my head back, “Good girl, so nice, baby.”  
My legs were shaking from my orgasm but I still clenched down on Tom’s cock and rode him until the older man cried out and came himself. 

I rolled off, panting heavily and Tom turned to me with a dazed smile “that’s what I call productive service.”

I snorted and rolled my eyes before sitting up and taking the sheet with me “I need to wash my face.”

I padded to the bathroom, naked with Tom whistling behind me.

I splashed my face with warm water before soaping it up, when I opened it Tom was in his boxers and kneeling before me—my eyes were bugging.

“Tom? What the hell?”

He smiled nervously “this is crazy I know, and I never thought I would even be doing this and I know this is the wrong time I mean this is fucking awful but to me it’s perfect and your perfect. I love you so much Raligence, before you I didn’t think I would ever get something like this, I mean Bill was always the one who believed in soul mates and shit but now I do it. And maybe by now you’ve changed your mind and I’m sorry but Raligence Mallory Ackles…will you marry me?”

What the fuck?

I bit my lip and kept my blurred eyes focused on him, he looked like he was 5 seconds away from passing out. I let out a teary laugh and nodded quickly “yes, yes! Of course ill marry you!”

He let out a relieved sigh and slid the rose diamond on my fingers before kissing it; I reached down and pulled him up, shaping my lips to his.

“Were getting married.”


End file.
